


【ProRing＋GesFury】猫的报恩

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: cp： Profit（朴俊煐）x Birdring（金地革）Gesture（洪材熙）x Fury（金俊镐）分级：R18，不过肉不多跳过也不是很影响阅读Attention：1，老掉牙的人兽恋梗2，Fury是暹罗猫，Birdring是阿比西尼亚猫3，讨厌猫咪（真的存在吗）的人不要看！但是我也对猫的生理不是那么了解比如发情期时间这些都是我瞎编的。4，写的好没耐心。疯狂跳过描写，剧情流水账大纲文一样。gesfury这个梗的我实在写不下去写出来好没灵魂我写的好烂，我改天补个别的短篇补偿一下吧dbqbml





	【ProRing＋GesFury】猫的报恩

1  
金俊镐被这个眼睛男领回了家。紧张兮兮也脏兮兮的暹罗猫一直在观察收集一切情报，这个眼睛男叫洪材熙，进门和他打招呼还咋咋呼呼的那个骷髅男叫朴俊煐，这屋里布置完备的各类猫咪生活物资包括猫爬架猫粮猫水碗桌子上的逗猫棒都说明在自己之前这里已经有了一只甚至可能不止一只同类。他被直接带进了浴室，还没来得及逃走就被男人一手按住了后颈，抓着脖子肉提了回来，前来围观的那个竹竿体贴地关上了门，在关上门的刹那金俊镐发现竹竿男脚边一闪而过的高举着的纤细棕色尾巴。

紧接着他就被抱进了放了大半温水的浴缸，脚底打滑的危机感和怕水的天性让金俊镐炸毛着喵喵直叫，甚至爪子都露了出来，扒拉这浴缸边不惜冒着摔个猫吃屎的危险也想逃出生天，水花溅了满天满地也溅了洪材熙一脸。洪在熙皱着眉把眼镜脱下来放到一边，把不安分的猫抱到膝盖上，看了一圈一时找不到合适给这只缺乏安全感的小动物垫脚的毛巾，就干脆把身上的卫衣脱了下来，铺在浴缸底然后又把猫咪放在了上面。过程里依然顽强抵抗的猫还是给人类光裸的胳膊造成了点麻烦，不过真的硬汉是不会在意这点小伤的。

金俊镐看着男人皱起的眉头没由头地感到紧张和畏惧，僵立在还带着体温且被温水浸透的衣物上承受洪材熙的搓揉，男人严肃的表情让他战战兢兢。实际上洪材熙只是在回忆室友给宝贝的阿比西尼亚猫洗澡的时候的注意事项和步骤罢了。  
说实在，这只猫已经比自己想象的乖很多了。就是怎么不管怎么洗都还是黑乎乎的？

金俊镐：凎，没见过比较黑的暹罗吗！

终于洪材熙意识到这是毛色而不是被污泥染成的黑，在最后一次冲洗之火就把金俊镐裹进了浴巾抱到了比莲蓬头更可怕的存在——吹风机面前，金俊镐因为湿透而服帖的猫毛一下炸了起来，嗷嗷叫着窜了出去，不料迎头装上一根细长但是坚硬的小腿，一人一猫都痛呼一声。洪材熙眼疾手快地逮捕被相对作用力冲击得有点晕乎的暹罗猫，开始吹毛大业。不过心思细腻的男人还是用宽大的手掌捂住了猫已经飞机耳化的双耳。

小腿莫名遭到重创的朴俊煐骂了声西八，拐过去抱起被外来生物以及吹风机声音吓得躲在角落里的Birdring，亲了口小猫脑袋安抚了一会，想了一会抱着猫带上猫碗回了房间，决定在屋内解决主子的晚餐。

而门外的一人一畜就没这么安宁，废了大力气制服一次次想逃脱的金俊镐之后，洪材熙终于完成了吹毛大业——幸好暹罗本来就毛短。架着腋下举起蔫吧的猫，即将成为自家的主子，洪材熙联想了下此生物刚才的一系列暴怒行为，定了个诨名。  
“你以后就叫Fury了。”洪材熙点点头显然很满意自己的取名品味。他又重复了一遍：“多多指教了，Fury。”

“喵……”获得新名字的金俊镐，现在可以叫他Fury了，无精打采地回了一声。

2

在遇到金地革之前，朴俊煐是不喜欢猫狗的。  
柔弱又吵闹的毛茸茸生物，要花力气去照顾去爱护，明明智力不如人类却还要人类低声下气去哄，怎么有人面对动物能这么贬低自己把动物叫主子把自己喊铲屎官。更别说他敏感体质对空气挑剔，没准哪天空气里漂浮的猫毛狗毛兔子毛就让他皮肤过敏起疹子。

“喜欢猫猫狗狗的男的都是娘娘腔！”  
年少轻狂的朴某如此下结论。

当然结果是真香。

依然用朴俊煐自己的话来描述就是——在和他的猫猫对上眼的刹那就一见钟情彻底沦陷一生一世一双人猫。迫不及待把这只阿比西尼亚接回家后，行动力极高的朴先生在一天内置办好了一系列主子生活必须品。在把小猫捧到电脑屏幕前挑猫爬架的时候才想起来还没给主子取名。  
朴俊煐看着被自己抓着前爪按在桌子上一脸茫然的猫琢磨出来一个充满新意的名字。

于是以后就有了这种场景——  
Profit：我给你们看看我家bird吧~~他会打游戏了耶！  
Jjonak：你不是养的猫吗？  
Gido：你啥时候养了鸟？  
Neko：好呀(*￣︶￣)  
Profit：（发送图片）  
图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/mcQA56O2DrAUlfUd/15569633145627.jpg  
Jjonak：这他妈不还是你家的猫吗！  
Closer：为什么要把猫叫鸟……  
Gesture：他疯了，别管他。

一次两次之后人人都知道朴俊煐养了只叫Birdring的猫，并且每天每夜在各路sns上被这个新任铲屎官刷频，不是他家猫的吃喝拉撒就是他家猫一次又一次被抓着和他自拍照。Birdring周一喝了水，周二吃了新买的猫粮，周三被单手举高高，周四挡屏幕不让人打守望先锋，周五被放在自行车的篮子里去了郊外，周六新的逗猫棒看起来他很有兴趣，周日被逗生气躲到了床下。

在这种狂轰滥炸下就算猫再可爱也会让人忍不住屏蔽。  
不过朴俊煐并不在意自己好友圈的人有没看，反正他自己爽了就对了。

但是有个人不爽。那就是朴俊煐的室友洪材熙。  
洪材熙倒是一直都挺喜欢小动物，尤其喜欢猫，之前苦于室友对毛茸茸的抗拒只能忍让这个弟弟，克制自己养猫的冲动。哪知道自己憋了半天这家伙倒是先有了主子。虽然说Birdring脾气很好，也会和自己撒娇，但是小猫每每过来蹭自己后面都有个人虎视眈眈醋意满满盯着的感觉也太糟糕了。

在忍耐了三个月之后的一个下雨天，洪材熙在路口的破纸箱里头遇到了他的命中注定。  
这就是另一个故事的开始了。

PS：图用的姜丹尼尔家的鸭鸭

3

两只猫花了不少力气渐渐熟络，但是还算顺利。因为他俩不仅都是小猫，还都是有神奇魔力的小猫。所谓的神奇魔力就是到一定时期能够变成人类。但是这种力量会在什么小猫身上出现又什么情况下可以触发依然是个谜，就算是有这种能力的猫猫也可能一辈子都变不成人。

Fury就不太想要变成人类，他对这个没太所谓。人类要用两只脚走路，还要找一堆衣服来，冬天不一定能保暖，夏天不能光秃秃地纳凉。被饲养的小猫只要喵喵叫蹭一蹭人类就会给他们温暖的窝充足的食物，而人类要守的规矩那么多。当只自由的小猫咪可快乐多了。

虽然肉体上被驯养了（尤其是肠胃），但是我的心灵还是自由的。  
Fury很有骨气地蹭了蹭洪材熙的手，在男人怀里抱着营养膏舔得尾巴直翘。  
才不像……那边那只早就没了猫性！哎哟揉揉肚子别老揉头了。

被批判没了猫性的Birdring窝在朴俊煐手边，后者正忙着和人开黑上分，排位等待期间就揉揉逗逗。他的主子没精打采地也不打算回应，被搅了清梦也就不轻不重地咬人一口。朴俊煐依然笑得没心没肺，他可没少看小知识，猫这么咬人不就是表达爱意吗？但是臭美之余他内心还是有些担心。

他的bird一向饭量不大，本来以为是挑食，换了八百家猫粮猫罐头磨牙棒甚至自制猫饭之后发现他不管什么牌子种类也都只吃那么一点，加上比别家同龄的阿比西尼亚猫要小个一两圈的个头，Fury才来家里三个月不到就已经长得比Birdring壮高不少了。这让一向随意惯了的朴俊煐也担忧自己的猫是不是有什么心理或者身体上的疾病，带着极不情愿的小猫去宠物医院做了一通检查也毫无头绪，除了挑食和应激反应导致的轻度脱水以外别的问题都没有（还白白让Birdring肚子上剃了一通毛，回来后闹了一星期脾气不让摸肚子）

倒是Fury来者不拒，在吃这事上一点不客气。有次国际友人BBB来家里连开五个罐头和一管营养膏都被他收入胃中，肚子胀的圆滚滚，把洪材熙吓得够呛，然而第二天就消化完毕又是一只苗条的暹罗。

“你俩是不是有什么魔法。”朴俊煐小声嘀咕，以为秘密暴露的Fury紧张得差点噎住，“一个不好好吃也活好好的，一个什么乱七八糟的都吃也不拉肚子。”Birdring抗议地喵喵两声。朴俊煐赔笑着把猫抱起来擦嘴：“小个子好，小个子好，抱着轻松。”

Birdring一直挺好奇的，自己也不会说人话，朴俊煐是怎么从猫叫里领会自己意思的？而朴俊煐接下来的喃喃自语让刚被哄开心的金地革彻底炸毛，挣扎着跳出铲屎官的怀抱意图离家出走。  
“这么说来Bird也快成年了……是不是该绝育了？”

后果就是洪材熙回来的时候看到老弟趴在沙发前对着沙发底磕头哀求：“Bird啊我错了我们不绝育不绝育你出来吧Bird呀……朴Bird你出来吧球球你了……”  
洪材熙也趴下来一看，阿比西尼亚猫缩成一团卡了个连瘦长如朴俊煐都够不到的角度，看到洪材熙也蹲下来，干脆背过去只留给人类看个圆滚滚的猫屁股。

绝育什么啦！我还没变成人呢！  
金地革气鼓鼓地抖了两下耳朵。  
等我变成人肯定狠狠咬俊煐一口，气死我了。

当然最后还是败给可怜巴巴求饶的饲主，被抱在怀里擦蹭了灰的小爪子，金地革又只是轻轻咬了咬朴俊煐修长的手指，突然没骨气地觉得没变成人就这么过日子也很好。  
他喜欢这个人类，这个人类也喜欢他。虽然他不知道为什么朴俊煐这么喜欢自己，但是如果变成人的话，可能这个人类就不一定会这么喜欢他了，所以不变成人似乎也没那么可惜。

被念想的人类看猫主子抬头看自己的样子，抽出被撒娇一样啃咬的手指把猫举了起来嘴对嘴亲了一口：“不管怎么样都想和你一直在一起啊。”  
猫耳朵红彤彤抖了下，这个人类果然有超能力读猫心。

4

金俊镐想到了人类以前给自己说过的青蛙王子的故事。  
可能也存在猫咪王子吧，那个变身原理也能使用在猫咪身上。不然金地革怎么昨天被亲了一嘴今天就变成人了？！

金地革的人类样貌和他本体其实还颇为相似，瞪着圆滚滚的猫眼打开朴俊煐的衣柜就开始找衣服——他才不想赤身裸体。然后轻车熟路地打开窗户溜了出去，Fury跳到窗台上看这个人类动作轻巧地和猫时没有区别，也得亏房子就在二楼。

“喵，喵喵！”（你记得早点回来！）  
“知道啦！”金地革还有点不习惯自己用人类的声音说话。他拍拍身上的尘土就跑开了。

在街上溜达了一会，金地革就感到了茫然和无聊。好奇心会害死猫，但是聪明的小猫会趋利避害。他知道人类世界需要用个叫钱的东西来交换东西，食物要用那个东西换，而不能捕食，水也要用那个东西换，而不是在饮水器前等着就有。看得到又拿不到，再多新奇东西对金地革也渐渐失去了最初的吸引力。这时候他想起来他最早出来想干的事情——

去看看朴俊煐在外面都在做什么。

名为Birdring的阿比西尼亚猫，还是现在名为金地革的人类，最有好奇心的对象依旧是那个叫朴俊煐的人类。  
他不满足于那个在家里作为饲主的朴俊煐面貌，他在学校在打工的地方在网吧在咖啡屋在街边小店都会是什么样的呢？他对别的人类别的猫咪也会像对自己这么温柔耐心吗？他是不是一直这么精力旺盛叽叽喳喳呢——低声细语哄我开心的样子也有别的人类见过吗？

想到这里金地革就急躁了，他皱了皱鼻子——就像猫在嗅气味一样，试图从空气里辨别朴俊煐的味道，虽然最大的来源就是自己身上的衣物。他把过宽过长的袖子卷了起来，有开始蹦蹦跳跳，朝着直觉和感官告诉他的方向跑去了。小个子的男孩在来去匆匆的行人里穿梭，他也不知道自己这是跑到了什么地方，只知道朴俊煐的气息越来越近了——最后他看到了自己的目标。

朴俊煐和其他几个人类在一起——有的他在家里见过来访，有的是陌生的。而这个朴俊煐也是熟悉的，嘻嘻哈哈打打闹闹，但是又有点陌生。金地革歪歪头看着，也许说是盯着更合适，朴俊煐和其他人走了过来。就像他作为Birdring在家里无数次做的那样。但是他并不知道作为一个人类这么直勾勾看另一个人类还是理论上的陌生人是多古怪。

朴俊煐显然也发现了这点，他神色略带不悦地看向这个盯着自己的小个子。他俩之间距离已经就剩了三四米，十来厘米的身高差让这个对视充满了压迫感。朴俊煐感觉到奇怪，这个陌生人为什么盯着自己看，但是自己似乎也没想象中那么反感，甚至感觉有点莫名的熟悉。两个人一个发呆一个若有所思，居然也站在原地大眼瞪大眼了十来秒。

“Profit，你认识的人吗？”边上的人出声询问。金地革愣了一下，“Profit”是指朴俊煐吗？似乎在听他打游戏的时候有人如此称呼过他，但是对于他来说这个身份又更陌生了。他忽然惊醒了。朴俊煐皱皱眉还没想好怎么回人，就看到这个陌生人转头拔腿就跑。

朴俊煐想也不想地跟着跑上去了，后面的郑元植呼喊他名字的声音被甩在脑后没一会就消散听不见。他俩追逐了一段，最后朴俊煐抓住金地革的后衣领，把人拉住转了过来——就像抓Birdring那样。朴俊煐震惊了一下这人居然这么轻飘飘就给逮了，手不知道啥时候已经抓住了人的手腕。两人相顾无言又在路边喘着气瞪眼。红扑扑的脸亮晶晶的眼砰砰跳的心说不清的氛围。

“……你叫什么名字？”

你相信命运吗？在同一个对象上一见钟情两次的那种。

 

5

洪材熙和金俊镐都觉得朴俊煐最近不对劲。  
不说这动不动傻笑，发呆，自言自语，等一系列古怪行径，他连撸爱猫都能撸一半停下来傻笑然后自言自语“这么看那家伙还挺像bird的”。

恋爱了，绝对是恋爱了。  
一猫一人果断下判断。

相比起来Birdring一趁着两个人类不在就偷溜出门的行径都没那么奇怪了。Fury凑过来小声询问。  
“喵喵？”你都不吃醋吗？  
“喵……”还好……

其实是有点吃醋但是这样就是自己醋自己这种话金地革实在说不出口。

当然这也没隐瞒多久，在看到朴俊煐锁屏上金地革的脸的时候，聪明Fury就明白了啥情况。洪材熙自然也不会落后，他调侃道：“追到手了吗？”

朴俊煐也不打算藏着掖着，笑嘻嘻地回应：“快了，下次约会我就打算告白。”  
在沙发上假寐的阿比西尼亚紧张地尾巴毛微微炸起。

“你小子也真能憋，看你也没怎么发短信看手机，进展倒是挺快啊。”“地革没手机嘛。”朴俊煐耸耸肩，看金地革的样子大概家里管得严，两个人只能道别前预定下次见面的时间地点。不过只有现实世界里的古早风恋爱也挺朴实甜蜜。

所谓爱情重要的从来不是传递方式，而是那个人。

Birdring就没这么简单快乐了。他还在纠结怎么和朴俊煐解释摊牌，一直咽回去坦白，现在都失去最好的坦白时机了。紧张地连这点猫粮都吃得更少了点。没看金地革紧张兮兮又愧疚的表情，Fury用小鼻子出了口气，爱上人类就是这么麻烦，要夹着猫尾巴做人，可太憋屈了，他才不会做这种蠢事呢。

下次约会很快就来临了。金地革在纠结磨蹭到约会点的路上思绪万千：就算自己能变成人了，能控制变化的时间了，但是终究朴俊煐才是真正的人类，自己只是一只猫——人和猫相爱是可以被容许的吗？我又能陪伴他多久呢，他也知道人和猫那难以跨越鸿沟的寿命差距。甚至没有别的魔法猫来告诉他变成人之后会有什么变化，衰老速度和寿命也会和人类一样吗。还是依然只有短短可能不到十年的时光？

他想了很多，纠结的时候没发现自己已经考虑怎么和这个人类过一辈子了。

而这一切的纠结在看到朴俊煐等待的有些烦躁的眼睛在抬起看到自己的刹那只剩下欢喜和期待的时候，都只剩下白茫茫一片，金地革的脑海里回荡着兽性和人性共同的呐喊：

凎，答应他，和他在一起，管什么乱七八糟的，我就是想和这家伙在一起。

两个人都踟蹰着颤抖着带着不同又相同的心情开口。  
“我喜欢你，和我在一起吧。”

 

6

金俊镐看朴俊煐壮志蓬勃地出了门，在沙发上百无聊赖地甩尾巴。尾巴上的蓝色蝴蝶结随着动作也晃晃悠悠。洪材熙本来想把这个绑他脖子上，但是实在让金俊镐不舒服，就退而求其次放到了尾巴上。

不用想金地革也溜出去了，这现在家里就剩下他一个。自从金地革能变成人之后这种孤独时光就经常发生了。洪材熙是个生活丰富的人，有许多朋友排着队等着他聚会，有成堆的工作等着他变现成金钱。但是男人留给家里两只小动物的只有用不尽的温柔和风趣。

金俊镐在流浪的时候也已经见过了太多人类，有温柔的，有不负责任的，有残忍的，有冷漠的，有故意给了自己食物又收回看自己糗态取乐的，也有搬来一个箱子放在屋檐下让自己暂居的。暹罗猫的脾气和身体一样有温度记忆。被剃去的毛在冷风之中只会长出黑色不复米白的明亮。他曾经以为自己也是一样。

但是洪材熙的的确确是他见过最有趣的人类。  
说曹操，曹操到。昨天在外通宵一天的洪材熙终于回来了，听到熟悉的脚步声Fury就走到玄关那蹲着。进门的饲主肉眼可见的疲惫，裹着外来陌生的空气和风尘，但还是弯腰揉了揉爱猫的小脑袋。Fury蹭了蹭洪材熙的腿，他没Birdring那么对外界的气味敏感，但是留下自己味道宣誓主权的本能依然刻在基因里。

“今天Pyuli在家里也乖乖的，表现很好。”洪材熙弯腰举起了Fury，看了眼食盆确定俩小动物都正常进食了，但是怀顾四周都没看到Birdring的影子，皱着眉正想寻找一下，怕同伴暴露的Fury连忙喵喵叫卖萌转移注意力。果然洪材熙眉头一松，自言自语“大概在俊煐被窝里睡觉吧，就不去吵他了”，然后放下暹罗猫又揉了揉头，准备洗澡先睡一觉。

Fury长出一气，心想金地革这小子可欠我一堆人情了。怎么他也有卖萌求荣的一天。

不知不觉间他也被同化成birdring这样甜蜜柔软的家养生物。也许是长久温暖的棉质猫窝和不竭的食物让他产生错觉惰性的同时也失去了对于人类的警惕。但是他和从来都被宠爱和照料保护的金地革不一样，他知道被人类留下被人类戏谑被抛弃的痛苦，他们多喜欢猫啊，但是也可能只是喜欢罢了。

他看着朴俊煐对着那只仿佛永远长不成年的小猫无止境的表白汹涌无尽的爱，最近也会讥讽地想“看啊你如此溺爱他，想不到这家伙瞒了你多少秘密吧。”但是说穿了他在听到那句“要一辈子都在一起”还是无法克制地羡慕了，这种羡慕最后没发展为嫉妒，因为洪材熙抱着自己又安定抚摸的温暖的大手。

他也想相信一次。

关于那个传说他知道的比金地革多一些，传说里变成人后再也没变回来的猫咪也存在着。可能那些猫从此就作为人类和他们心爱的人类长相厮守，又或是孤独终老。但是终究只作为猫就只能呆在原地，金地革已经踏出了那最关键的一步。

金俊镐思索着向洪材熙的房间走去，艰难地拉长身子拽开了把手，然后头顶着房门挤了进去，这种时候他就特别想变成人。  
洪材熙已经睡下了，发出疲惫的鼾声。不过猫敏锐的听觉意外不感觉烦躁。轻车熟路跳上床，Fury坐在枕边低头看着饲主沉默不语。时间不知道过去了多久，床头闹钟的哒哒声是流逝的脚步，在平静的房间内一切声响都显得很清晰。

然后他四肢站起，给了洪材熙一个吻。

什么都没有发生。

7

朴俊煐先生此刻是世界上最幸福的人类。  
有钱，有脸，有身高，童颜巨屌，有房有猫，表白成功，春风里都带着他得意的招摇。刚才分别的时候他拉住了金地革交换了他们第一个都作为人类的吻。他第一次见到金地革的时候就觉得这个娇小的人——现在是恋人了——长了一副过于适合接吻的嘴唇。他今天终于采撷品尝了，如同想象中的柔软还带了点春天的凉意。接过吻带着的水泽，和两个人眼睛一样湿润又温柔。他和他刚确定关系的恋人脸都带着红晕，陷入了沉默，和第一次见面时候的尴尬沉默不一样，氛围过分甜蜜了点。

但是这种快乐的空气被尖锐的手机铃声划破了。朴俊煐骂了一声西八在金地革喷笑里尴尬地接起电话，手机里传来的洪材熙声音让他脸上的红晕瞬间消失。

“Birdring不见了。”

朴俊煐丢下一句“我马上回去”就挂了电话掉头就跑。金地革被丢在原地无措地大喊询问，只得到朴俊煐急匆匆的一句“我猫跑没了”，尾音消散在凉飕飕的夜风里。  
金地革一下小脸煞白，心虚地僵硬了一下，打算马上变回去然后怎么在朴俊煐到家之前溜回去。但是这下以后怕是溜出来要麻烦多了。

然而，还没等到金地革想以后怎么溜出房门的方案。他就被更大的困难定在了原地。

他变不回去了。

洪材熙醒来之后看到床边呆坐的Fury，看眼被顶开的房门就知道是这聪明的小家伙干的好事。他在睡梦中模模糊糊感觉到有什么亲吻了自己。十有八九就是Fury。

肚子饿了？怎么呆呆的。  
洪材熙奇怪，他感觉自己的猫在闹什么别扭。Fury一心情不佳就显得呆呆愣愣，和一不高兴就屁股对着人还嗷嗷叫的Birdring截然不同。

说到Birdring，不知道俊煐那小子找的对象能不能接受猫啊。也不懂他和人家说了自己养猫了没，不过按照他的性格肯定没见几次面就拿着照片倾情介绍了吧。  
洪材熙单手抱起暹罗猫，起床给猫食碗又添了量，打开朴俊煐的房间喊另一只小猫也出来吃饭。他出声喊Birdring时怀里的Fury才忽然惊醒，张嘴猫叫却吐露不了人语——

就算他能说人话，也阻止不了。

他只能跟着难得陷入慌乱的洪材熙满屋子转，看男人喊着那只其实在幸福恋爱约会的猫的名字，徒劳地寻找阿比西尼亚猫的影子，最后叹气一声打电话给Birdring的约会对象。

朴俊煐回来只花了十分钟不到，进门时身上散发的低气压和怒火让Fury感到陌生和恐惧，似乎这个少年一瞬间成长成了男人——也有可能早就已经是个男人了，只不过被日常的嬉皮笑脸掩盖。空气里的紧张感让金俊镐汗毛倒竖，但是出乎他意料的，朴俊煐没有发火，而是用他陌生的低沉喑哑的嗓音问：“家里都找遍了吗？”

何止找遍了家里，洪材熙已经连楼下垃圾桶都看了一遍了。但是肯定找不到啦，你的猫前不久还和你在一块亲亲我我咧。金俊镐努力想翻个白眼，这个动作对猫来说有点难。

朴俊煐得到兄长神色凝重的点头回应以后终于骂出一声粗口，他烦躁地打开手机打算按照网上说的剪刀大法什么全部尝试一通。他万万没想到一贯出门都容易受惊的Bird会自己从窗户跑出去。这不高但也好歹是个二楼，也不知道他怎么出去的，有没受伤，跑了多远，是不是迷路了，会不会已经被人捡走拐卖了。越想越烦躁，洪材熙分析情况和措施的声音都让他烦闷，他抓着自己的头发，过山车下来都能纹丝不动的钢盔刘海都被这看似干瘦的修长手指抓的枝枝愣愣。

最后他从床上弹了起来：“我再去附近找一圈，一定会找到的。”洪材熙还没来得及出声人就已经拉开了门，跟到大厅后意外发现朴俊煐开着门僵在原地没有出去。

“俊煐怎么了？”洪材熙走近了才发现被朴俊煐挡掉的娇小男孩，他一秒认出这就是弟弟手机屏幕上的那个人。他有些奇怪这个孩子怎么找到这的，但是还没询问就被朴俊煐急切地声音打断了。

“地革你怎么……”  
但是金地革喘着气摇摇头，拉住了他的衣摆。

金地革气喘吁吁，他一路跑过来现在说话都不利索，但是他必须说出真相了——他已经拖了太久，朴俊煐现在的心急如焚和折磨煎熬都是对他的不诚实的惩罚。他抬起头，鼓起勇气。

“不用找了，我就在这里……我就是Birdring。”

洪材熙听了愣在原地，他站在朴俊煐身后看不到后者的神情。金地革怕两个人类不相信自己的话，急切地继续说，语速是没见过的机关枪速度。

“昨天吃的是纽翠斯，主食罐没怎么吃因为吃不下，最近都在用蓝色的那根逗猫棒。”还没等到朴俊煐的反应，化人的猫又继续努力回忆，“虽然平时穿的严实但是其实体毛很旺盛，今年长高了三厘米，打游戏id是profit，守望先锋很强但是别的游戏很菜——”

“好了好了。”朴俊煐抓住对象，他现在不知道应该叫金地革主子还是对象，的肩膀，“我知道了。”

8

金地革现在坐在熟悉的沙发上，这个位置平日作为猫的他经常窝成一团在这睡觉。他巴不得自己还是猫，能缩成一团减少存在感。  
在朴俊煐抓住自己肩膀，双方都冷静下来之后，金地革就陷入了因为羞赧和尴尬导致的自闭状态。他抱着抱枕缩在角落里，扶手上端坐的Fury并不想给予紧张的同伴多少安慰。在他看来这家伙纯属咎由自取——反正朴俊煐看起来也没特别生气的样子。

“你要躲到啥时候啊bird。”  
在耳边响起的朴俊煐的声音差点让金地革吓的炸毛原地飞起，但是被困在朴俊煐和沙发角之间阻止了他的脱逃。只能从抱枕后面露出眼睛，试图用一贯撒娇的上目线示弱认罪。

朴俊煐看自家主子难得一见的弱势可怜样内心忍不住嗤笑，但是脸上还是努力憋着扑克脸。这对他这脚演技来说真不是易事。他其实想了一通也知道为什么金地革先前会一直瞒着自己，好气又好笑但是责怪的心态也没有多重，看到人现在一副可怜样剩下的那点怪罪心和怒火也烟消云散了。

隐瞒归隐瞒，但是Birdring也好，金地革也好，自己喜欢的心和对方对自己的依恋都是真实的。他不懂什么乱七八糟的魔法理论，甚至关于猫咪的动漫也就看过猫的报恩（剧情都记不清了），但那又怎样呢？养只猫还养了个老婆，怎么看自己都是赚了。朴俊煐从来都是随自己心走的坚定派。  
何况第一次见，他就觉得金地革和Birdring莫名相似了。

朴俊煐的直觉向来准得吓人。

不过看金地革这内疚又紧张的神情，不趁机得寸进尺占点便宜就不是make everything profitable的朴俊煐了。

洪材熙已经回屋子睡觉了，金俊镐跟着进了房间。大厅里就剩下一个人一只变成人的猫。两者之间距离极近。金地革懊恼地想怎么化形之后他俩的体型差距还是这么明显，这个人类到底怎么吃东西不长肉只长个子的。而明明作为猫的时候就已经体验过比这个距离更亲密的动作，但是作为人却新奇地紧张脸红心跳。

 

“你现在能变回去猫吗？”朴俊煐故意用狐疑的语气问。金地革僵硬一下，小声但是清晰地回应：“变不回去……”

就知道，不然还能变回去猫再瞒一阵子。朴俊煐可对这小机灵鬼太了解了。

他把架在沙发上的双臂收回来，搓揉恋人柔软的头发和脸颊，又揉了揉小巧柔韧但是的确属于人类的耳朵，突发奇想：“只变出猫耳和猫尾巴也不行吗？”

金地革不明所以，如果这样能打除朴俊煐的疑问的话那他不介意尝试一下：“我试试。”他在朴俊煐期待的眼神里闭上眼睛努力半天，啥也没发生。金地革感觉空气都凝结了，挫败和慌乱让他更加无地自容。他猛地站起来想跑，结果又被手疾眼快的饲主从背后一把抱摔回沙发。

“你想跑哪去啊？”朴俊煐看怀里把头埋低的人红的滴血的耳朵，觉得太可爱了，忍不住低头亲了一口，就像平时轻咬爱猫的耳朵一样，“笨猫，笨蛋。你在我身边就行了。”

人类形态的耳朵看起来和猫耳一样敏感，金地革抖了一下，缓慢从自己怀抱里抬头，水光潋滟的眼瞪了这恶趣味的男人一眼。然后在这个男人终于没憋住的嗤笑里终于放松下来，小心翼翼地把脑袋靠上朴俊煐的肩膀——不管作为人还是猫这肩膀都对他来说足够宽广了，然后偏过脑袋蹭了蹭朴俊煐的脖子。

都说脖颈是体味最清晰的部位，似乎诚不欺人。金地革脑袋有些迷迷糊糊，自家男人应该是原谅了自己的隐瞒，这个认知让他紧绷的神经终于松弛了下来，跑了一天现在也没怎么吃饭，也可能因为在朴俊煐臂膀里过于安心暖和，反而有些犯困了。朴俊煐看金地革开始软绵绵地习惯性撒娇般赖在自己身上，心想这猫的习惯人也有，但是他不打算让金地革就这么轻松进入梦乡，恶趣味地揉了下金地革这可能全身最肉的屁股。金地革对于这骚扰倒是不恼，朴俊英平时对Birdring哪里没搓揉过呢？他对这行为放在人上似乎不合时宜并没有认知，下意识当成了饲主对自己日常的爱抚，甚至还猫性大发地伸出舌头在朴俊煐脖子上舔了一下。

这舔一下彻底乱了事。

朴俊煐的脑子当下无法描述那一下的触感，和猫科比这柔软的小舌头没那么粗糙，但是和一般人类比有好像带着点猫咪的到此，被舔舐的部位窜来的电流直勾勾把他魂也一起勾走了。金地革感觉抱着自己的坚硬胳膊猛然一下收紧，朴俊煐整个人都僵硬了。他奇怪地看向恋人，然后他感觉到屁股下面越来越炙热坚挺的部位后也陷入了僵硬。

金地革无措地抓着朴俊煐的衣服，后者宽大修长的手抚上他的脸，声音带着陌生的低哑和欲求：“你是我的，对吧？”

Birdring，金地革，吞了下口水，把手盖上覆着自己脸颊的手，点了点头。这个问题的答案他们彼此从来没有过疑问。  
从你见到我的那一刻起，我就是你的了。

9

金地革衣襟尽开地靠在床头，这位置他平时也没少窝着，只不过都是作为猫。更别提现在这样衣服只半挂身上双腿大开让人亵玩的体验了。他对人类的性交没什么概念，甚至朴俊煐偶尔看下毛片都把他关在门外，任凭他挠门嚎叫也不放他进去。

看到朴俊煐从床头柜摸出润滑剂和安全套的时候金地革惊讶诧异地瞪大猫眼。一眼看穿对象心思的朴俊煐笑嘻嘻地打开全新的包装：“我说过对你是一见钟情吧？”他把胶质的淡色半透明液体挤到手指上，这人有双漂亮又宽大得得天独厚的手。如果这手没径直抚摸上自己的臀瓣的话可能金地革还能多分点心思欣赏下。虽然瘦削但是也比自己高大许多的男性用另一边手按住了金地革单薄又意外有点柔软的胸脯，向上移动，用熟练的手法安抚着颈窝和脸颊让紧张的人放送下来，另一边手沾着一手的液体往心爱的小东西紧闭的处子地发起侵略战。当然嘴上也没闲下来。

“所以呢？”金地革唾骂自己在熟悉的抚摸里又渐渐习惯放松下来的身体，嘴上催着这不知道什么时候就心怀不轨的人说出下文。朝夕相处他居然都没发现这人啥时候买了这一套装备。

“所以喜欢上之后就知道肯定会在这里——”朴俊煐满意地听到金地革因为自己探入的手指发出的闷哼，“操你。”  
“所以就买啦，能顺利用上真是太好了。”边说边在金地革因为异物进入体内的不适感而皱起的眉头落下一个吻。

“你还记得我最喜欢亲你哪里吗？”

“……头。”  
朴俊煐在还带着水汽的头发上落了一个吻。  
“还有呢？”

“脖子……”  
朴俊煐在侧颈又落下一个吻，薄唇能感受到颤抖的身体和加速的脉搏。

“……”金地革不傻，朴俊煐在玩什么两个来回他就察觉到了，咬着牙不肯再继续说下去。朴俊煐讨好地亲亲他的鼻尖。倔强的猫哼哼唧唧地抗议：“你怎么这么熟练啊！”

闹别扭的样子也还是可爱，朴俊煐无辜地眨眨眼，浓密的睫毛蝴蝶一样闪了两下：“我可是很认真备课的。”至于拿你当了多久自慰对象这事就不用计较了。猫依旧表面强硬实际好哄地扁嘴，委屈巴巴地感受体内手指增多抽插。心想朴俊煐没准也是个什么兔子精。

正当他渐渐习惯这种出入感的时候，朴俊煐不知道碰了哪里，一通陌生的快感触电一样穿透他的脊柱到达大脑。金地革不知道自己刚才发出来的声音多色情，但是朴俊煐知道。从不放过进攻时机的男人又轻揉按压刚才那个会让小情人发出过分动听啼叫的位置，他知道找到命门了。

金地革的脑子被茫然的快感击溃得迷糊，双手抓着床单一个劲地揪拽，要是猫形态怕是这床单已经被爪子挠报废了。呻吟是水流，快感是风，淅淅沥沥就落了下来。金地革感到自己眼角略微湿润，不知道是生理性的泪水，还是朴俊煐在舔舐自己的脸。而层层叠叠的快感在抵达巅峰的最后一步戛然而止。朴俊煐把手指抽了出去——他能忍耐到这一刻已经耗尽这辈子的耐心了。

猫柔韧的骨骼让朴俊煐能轻松把身下的人掰成常人难及的姿势。金地革为了保持平衡放开了抓着床单的手，双臂停在空中恍惚又不知道落在哪。最后竟是自己按着自己两边大腿内侧，有些惶恐又隐隐期待的抿嘴看向玩弄自己的人。

太超过了，一切都脱轨了。

进入的滋味对两人都纠葛并快乐。终究还是太紧，其实就算不是初夜，朴俊煐那玩意儿就常理也实在大了点。但是湿润的包裹感和终于捕获猎物的兴奋刺激了朴俊煐，被彻底攻占填满的满足安全和终于越过先前未到的高潮让金地革在一瞬间就泄了出来。这么一挤压让也还刚处男毕业的朴先生即刻遇到极大考验，为了不秒射憋得汗水从鬓角滑落脸色潮红。要强如金地革也抵不过生理，一切都太陌生，唯一的安全感和导致这一切的祸首都是这个把老二塞进自己身体的男人。猫带着哭腔小声叫唤，人弯下腰耳鬓厮磨，亲吻也停不下这语言功能报销的抗议，反而是火上浇油，但是终究没在已经投降的俘虏最一败涂地的时候忍住摧枯拉朽的浴火。

施虐者开始真正的进攻，下身把发抖的小猫钉在床榻与火热的肉体之间，而嘴唇封堵了唇齿的求饶呻吟，是安抚也是掠夺。朴俊煐的学习能力也未免强得过分，在任何方面都是，这水泽声和绵长的战线攻防让金地革只有溃不成军的份。

他仿佛被开膛破肚，露出赤裸的内里和跳动的心。这个人类能够掌握自己的一切，给予自己一切，也能摧毁自己的一切。这种被掌控的滋味和羞耻感被肉体无法控制的酸痛和快乐搅和成一种诡异的愉悦。金地革长着嘴却发不出声音，只能哑着呼吸出暧昧的气音。

“张开点，再打开点。”朴俊煐在耳畔的声音带着气流让他酥麻迷恋又感到危险。

“开、呜嗯……开不了的。”楚楚的求饶并不能激起同情心，朴俊煐的大手按着金地革还按着自己大腿的手，缓缓又坚定地把大腿又掰开了点，仿佛是金地革自己又掰开自己在献祭——这猫的柔韧度依然能给人惊喜。而涌上的莫名满足让金地革终于哭了出来，泪腺彻底失守，是快乐是痛苦也分不清了，他花了最后点自主的力气抽出被按住的手环住朴俊英的脖子，泪眼朦胧地在暴君肩膀上咬了一口。没啥力气也舍不得多用力，牙齿碰到肌肤后就只是磨了磨皮。

啊啊，多可怜，就多可爱。

“猫咪咬人是表达爱意对吧。”朴俊煐自行解读了这泄愤行为，没了尖牙的金地革也没了力气，咬得缠缠绵绵，反而像撒娇催情，“你真的很喜欢我啊。Bird。”而我会比你喜欢我更用力地喜欢你。体现在行动上那种。

两个人被乱七八糟的液体浸染得湿漉漉又黏糊糊，朴俊煐满足地在金地革敏感的耳边呼喊他的名字，只是在念那些称呼，就足够抵消一切苦痛。Birdring，金地革，地革，bird，亲爱的，宝贝啊。

你是我的，我是你的。

 

10

云雨之后的次日，洪材熙打开房门叫人起床的时候就只看到朴俊煐一个人了。房间空气里还弥漫在淡淡的旖旎气味，跟在主人后面的Fury抖下鼻子选择蹲在门口不进去。洪材熙一边开窗通风一边往朴俊煐露在外头的光裸胳膊拍了一下，皮包骨仿佛都能给他一张拍散。

“起来了！”  
一看就知道这俩昨晚上干了啥，甚至都不需要看，昨晚此起彼伏的叫春让洪材熙不得不带着耳机睡一晚，碍着房间里的Fury他甚至只能去卫生间解决生理问题。一想到自己的苦逼，老大哥就更没好气地又踹了叫朴俊煐没肉的屁股。被狂轰滥炸的人睡到日上三竿也不得不爬起来，被子一滑落曝光了一大片，洪材熙骂一声有伤风化就拉开衣柜丢了件衣服过去。

朴俊煐声音迷糊地回了个谢就开始套衣服。洪材熙开始抱怨这对狗男男昨晚无公德的行径，说着说着发现这床好像有点空。

等等，金地革又跑哪去了？

这个问题很快就被解答，朴俊煐一掀被子，他小腹边上蜷着熟睡的阿比西尼亚猫安然无恙。就和每个平凡的早晨一样。但是这日常美好的场景只会让洪材熙想到昨天发生的一系列魔幻剧。他推了下眼镜不想再多看这人猫情侣。朴俊煐不介意大哥的嫌弃，仿佛昨晚把床上的猫草得半死不活的脱处男子不是自己一样轻松，揉捏着Birdring柔软的皮毛，最后拍拍小猫的屁股让其从清梦里醒来——虽然他不太在意自己对象这个复杂的来历，但是人和猫的共同点之一就是好奇心。他准备了一系列问题伺候自己的新晋男友。

 

金地革清醒之后发现自己进入了新的困境：他又突然变不成人了。

这一两个月来的顺利操作让他麻痹了神经，没去探究这人猫转换的原理。不过也没地去探究就是了。Fury还没能力变成人呢他上哪咨询去。朴俊煐和洪材熙问了他一连串问题他只能喵喵叫一句人话都说不出。Fury和他紧急商讨也讨论不出问题答案。

烦躁地甩着尾巴来回渡步的样子当然引起了铲屎官兼男友的注意。一把捞起举高高，还好他不管是人是猫都万年未成年体型轻得像羽毛，朴俊煐皱眉问：“你不会又变不成人了吧？你们这魔法猫猫的变身原理也太复杂了……”停顿了一下，“要是你变——呜！”

毛茸茸的小猫爪子一把按住差点立FLAG的嘴：“喵喵喵喵！”（不要乱说话！）

被认为有读心术（效果对象only金地革）的人类讪讪笑了一下，把猫抱近了：“没事不管猫还是人我不都一样爱你。”接着顺理成章自然而然地和猫科男友啵了个嘴。

嘴唇刚分开，就听到pong一声，随着声音和不知哪来的烟雾，朴俊煐只觉得手上猛然一重，差点没抓住这突然变大变重的对象，仓皇中还是把人抱住了。烟没几秒就散去殆尽，朴俊煐怀抱着成功成人的新鲜热乎但也一脸茫然的老婆，忽然眼神锋利地瞪了一圈。

“你们都不许看！”变人居然是全裸的！大意了！

洪材熙辣眼睛地扭开头——不用你说我也不想伤害自己视力了！  
而fury却没移开视线，他目不转睛地盯着正在被朴俊煐手忙脚乱套衣服的金地革，若有所思。这着迷的样子被洪材熙打断了，男人用手挡住爱猫天蓝色的眼睛：“fury别看目害的东西。”

然后男人抱起猫走回房间，把猫放置到桌上，漫不经心地问：“还是说你也是同类？”问完洪材熙自己都觉得自己似乎语意不详又显得神经过敏，猫和猫当然是同类。自己在问啥呢！fury听得懂吗？

结果，端坐在桌上的暹罗猫，似乎下定了什么决心一样，缓慢坚定地点了点头。

洪材熙有些意外，但是比起这个答案，他更意外自己面对这个答案一点也不意外。

他揉着暹罗猫的脸颊，感受这几个月前还怕生的小东西不由自主地蹭自己的掌心，最后的那点意外也消失了。

“真想看看你变成人是什么样。”

我应该会是第一个看到的吧。

 

11

Birdring很快就坦白了一切，包括Fury的本名和是自己共犯的这俩事。不过洪材熙一副事先知道的表情，而朴俊煐并不太关心，两个人类对金俊镐的态度看着并没有变化。可能也只是看着。

金俊镐隐隐感觉洪材熙对自己的态度有了变化，但是他也描述不出变了什么。

“大概是比较把你当……同类看待了？”金地革抖了抖猫耳朵，不过他现在是人型。他现在已经能熟练掌握各种变化，甚至能满足朴俊煐人型配猫耳猫耳朵的野望。第一次成功之后被兴奋过度精虫上脑的恋人扑倒狠狠折腾了一宿，凄惨程度堪比初夜。之后果不其然又变回去了猫。每次床事后都恢复原形这点还是有点小麻烦，但是无关紧要，反正亲一口就变回来了。

“喵？”同类？你是说当人类吗？

“是的吧。”外人看来就是个cosplay爱好者在和一只猫自言自语，金地革忍不住伸手摸了摸金俊镐的脊背，原来人类抚摸猫咪是这个手感，“他不是知道你能变成人了嘛。”

“喵……”说是这么说……

但是我什么时候能成人还不知道呢。

一想到上次自己偷亲暗恋的人类却无事发生的尴尬境地。暹罗猫更郁闷了。而已经在革命道路上胜利实现小康的Birdring并没在意同族的烦恼，用指尖戳了戳Fury的小脑壳：“话说我是不是快到发情期了？”实际上他俩都还没经历过发情期，得亏没发情不然可能已经被抱去阉了。

Fury不置可否，反正你和那个麻杆不在发情期也天天发情。

但是上帝有时候就是这么爱捉弄人，搞点反转剧。

在春暖花开惊蛰刚过的一天，金俊镐迎接了自己猫生，以及人生的第一次发情期。

12

洪材熙一进门，朴俊煐就迫不及待地从沙发上弹起来嚷嚷着“哥你快进去解决我要出门我受不了了！”，拉着金地革就要夺门而出。被拖拽着的小个子来不及叫停火急火燎的对象，只能在出门前叮嘱几句。

“做一顿就变回来了！发情期很辛苦的，如果不做的话感觉俊镐会死，哎呀朴俊煐你轻点拽疼我了！”听到吃痛抗议后朴俊煐立马停下，金地革多了点时间补充完自己的话，“东西去俊煐房间拿！反正他也喜欢你你不会亏本的哥！我们走了啊！”

洪材熙还没问出口的话被duang一声锁在房门内，他随后听到什么东西掉落地板发出的闷声，以及隔着门依稀可闻的陌生喘息呻吟，马上把那点问题抛在脑后冲进自己房间——然后因为眼前景象的刺激而愣在原地。就算心脏强大如洪材熙也为这香艳场景而呆滞。

陌生的人类只穿着自己的巴黎世家t桖在地板上闭着眼喘息，他长着熟悉的猫耳和尾巴，甚至尾巴上还有自己亲手系上的丝带，这些信息都指向了一个真相——这个看似陌生的人就是自己的猫。

洪材熙呆愣的数秒内闪过了很多个念头：什么时候变的？不是应该接吻才能变人吗？他和谁接吻了——胡思乱想被金俊镐无法抑制的又一声呻吟打断了，洪材熙揉了揉鼻梁，走过去把人抱回床上所触之处的小麦色肌肤温热甚至滚烫，吐息和身躯都带着情潮的湿热。首尔本应还带着冷峭的春日空气都给蒸腾得腻人。

金俊镐抓住洪材熙的袖子，艰难地睁开丹凤眼，他其实对自己现在的形态没有清晰的认知，甚至因为发情热别的意识也不复清明了——往往这种只剩下本能操控的身不由己的时候嘴硬如金俊镐才会坦率点。

“早上……亲了……你。”说话声音都绵软了，但是抓着人的手指还是不放开，“睡一觉就……这样了……”

洪材熙还是一言不发，但是脑里已经因为这轻飘飘的言语炸开了烟花。迟迟没得到进一步回应的暹罗猫已经尾巴缠上了洪材熙的手臂，而在熟悉的体温体味里似乎恢复了一点神智的人却咬着下唇不愿意再说话了。

洪材熙终于发出了进入房间之后的第一次声音，他轻笑一声俯身拨开金俊镐已经被汗水浸湿的刘海，在额头上印上一个亲吻。  
“因为我居然不是第一个看到俊镐人形的，所以这个吻没亲嘴，算惩罚。”

然后男人不紧不慢地脱下手上一串银戒和脖子上的项链，价值加起来可能几百万韩元的克罗心们就被毫不怜惜地丢置一旁，和温柔地往金俊镐下身探去的动作形成鲜明对比。而洪材熙讶异地瞪大了点眼睛。

“——你自己玩过后面了？”  
金俊镐把头埋进枕头不愿意直面这个羞耻过度的问题。他愤恨为什么猫的听觉还会被保留到人形，也不知道自己现在还长着猫耳朵咧，身后已经被自体分泌的液体浸得柔软的穴口因为男人手指进入而发出的水声，以及自己暗恋对象，可能现在已经不算了，因为看到自己床单以及被子上已经略微干涸的液体而发出的轻笑，他都听得一清二楚。

洪材熙看着这因为羞恼而通红甚至飞机耳的毛茸茸耳朵心想也过分可爱了，凑过去轻轻咬了一口，让逃避现实的Fury恼羞成怒地转头瞪了过来，对于这毫无威慑力地眼神威胁洪材熙只是一笑了之。他俩现在胸膛贴着胸膛，只隔着一层碍事的衣服，洪材熙说话的时候胸腔的震动都能传递到金俊镐的心脏。

“在正式肉体缔结关系之前，我想告白成功。”  
金俊镐的心跳差点停跳。洪材熙给了他一个吻——这回终于是人对人嘴对嘴的了。

“我爱你。不管你是猫还是人，你就是你啊，我爱你。”

啊啊，这就是世界上最伟大的咒语吧。一句我爱你就能让盔甲缴械冰川化春流。洪材熙觉得可怜又可爱，听了告白的金俊镐没意识到自己眼角的泪水。

 

“我也爱你。让我等死了你个混蛋。”

 

13

此情似水涛涛潺潺，吾爱啊，初见你就如坠入繁星，我的心璨若银河。


End file.
